Consequences
by OMGItsShadow
Summary: A Fight with Vali is all Issei needed to show everyone his unknown strength. Betrayal... ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences**

 **Hey Guys, Shadow here with another Fanfiction! But I did some thinking... Well I figured if Harry Potter won't work out well its time to change my ways. Well as you can see by the obvious description, Its about Issei and well betrayals I guess. Well let's get it on...**

* * *

"It's funny really, I am the strongest Dragon ever. I carry the blood of the Original Lucifer, while you weren't even an impressive student in Highschool what I am trying to say is without your Boosted Gear you are nothing." Vali said

"You got a point there Vali?" Issei responded almost instantly

"I'm saying maybe you should try harder." Shocking everyone "Maybe you should try being an avenger, I could kill your parents if that would help." Vali said right then Issei imagined the scene in his mid "If I take the lives of your mother and father would it make you stronger? Surely you can act on something as tragic as that. I imagine your parents would be grateful for their murder... Any death that could take them would be better than their dull and boring lives... Yes let's do that." Vali finished

"I am so gonna kill this asshole. Like I'm just gonna sit around and let that happen just for his convenience. I'll show you what happens when you threaten to hurt anyone I care about!" Issei shouted with pure rage.

 **"Welsh Dragon Overbooster!" His Gauntlet Shouted**

"I'd like to see you try..." Issei said before disappearing comepletely only leaving a strong gust of wind at his place

In a Split second Issei appeared in front of Vali then gave him an Uppercut that could destroy a Tank if need be then disappearing on top of Vali and kicking him to the ground then followed with a barrage of Punches

 **"ASCALON!" Before the Sword tip went out from the Gauntlet**

Issei didn't stop there he kept punching him until Vali's armor disppated only leaving his wings before he jumped out of the crater created by Issei's punches

"Amazing, what you can do when you are angry... as I expected from my Rival." Vali said before regenerating his armor

"What?!" Issei shouted suprised

 **"This is how Dragons fight. We fight until we can't anymore." Ddraig said**

"Interesting... Very Intresting Let's see what you can do about this!" Vali shouted excitedly (Though that bad kind)

 **"Half Dimension!"**

"He is warping the dimensions a very dangerous act." Micheal said slightly worried

Before anyone could say anything Azazel flew down near Issei

"Hey Red Dragon! Issei! Let me clear this out so it's simple that power he has divides things in half and that would mean Rias Gremory's bust line would also be half of their size" Azazel said Rias Gremory sent a suprised look not noticed by anyone.

"What? I can't live where Rias only has normal sized boobs" Issei thought distraught getting angrier by the second

Suddenly Issei's aura flared and his Sacred Gear kept Boosting him leaving him with a power that could kill Gods.

"Hahaha, This Battle is Hilarious!" laughed Azazel before creating a force field around them.

Moments later a man looking for Vali appeared in a portal and found a badly injured Vali complete with a Bleeding Arm. He took Vali to their 'Base' with a pose and a portal

 **A/N: Sorry this Chapter is So Short I'm only trying this story out for now so if you like this story can you guys Review? I get bored and I like reading your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Consequences**

 **Hey Guys From this day onward the chapters will be longer and like 1 chapter per 3 days? I don't know you guys review what you want so let's get it on...**

 **("What's Wrong Partner?") The Slightly Concerned Ddraig asked**

'Well it's just that I've been thinking about... well, my lifestyle and mental status I know I'm already stronger than Vali and its not that I don't like what's happening now it's just well Why did Rias order her familiar to give me the summoning flier?'

 **("Honestly I don't know. Come to think of it that does sound suspicious") Ddraig Admited**

'And another thing is... Why am I still a pervert? I mean it didn't help at all. I mean if I weren't a pervert then I would have probably gotten myself a girlfriend and wouldn't have gotten killed by Raynare'

 **("You should confront Rias on this. And whatever decision you make I'm with you partner _Not like I have a choice")_**

 _'_ Yeah I should can you sense where she is now?'

 **("Who do you think you are talking to? Of Course I can!") The Slightly pissed Dragon said**

'Oh... Well can you?' Issei asked

 **("She is at The Study Room") Ddraig informed**

'Okay thanks' Issei thanked his trusty dragon

 **At the Study Room...**

"Rias? Are you there?" Issei asked

"Oh Hey Issei why are you still up?" Rias asked

"Well its just that I have some questions." Issei admitted

"Well I'm sorry but maybe tomorrow Morning because My Brother asked me a favor. And Well I accepted as thanks for his help but... I didn't expect to do some of his paperwork!" Rias exclaimed then showed Issei all the paperwork she had to do

"Oh Okay tomorrow then goodnight Rias" Issei said

"Good Night Issei!" Rias responded

 **Time Skip to Morning/ WARNING: LEMON ALERT**

"Good Morning Issei~" Akeno said on top of him _Naked_

"Go-good M-morning Akeno? What are you doing on my Bed?" Issei nervously asked

"I just want to know you a little better Oh! It seems like little Issei is waking up..." Akeno seducively said

Issei gasped from pleasure as Akeno squeezed his dick

"Oh! Its not little after all its _Very_ Big." Akeno gasped

"Oh Akeno you want to play that way fine" Before he grasped her left boob and traced her lower lips with his fingers then inserting 2

"Issei harder..." Akeno moaned

"I think you deserve the main course." Issei decided

"Yes... Please take my Virginity" Akeno moaned

Issei lined his Dick with her lower lips and thrusted in taking both of their virginities as well as making them both moan Issei from Pleasure and Akeno as a Masochist before pulling out only leaving the head in then thrusting in as hard as he can.

"Yes Issei fuck me harder" Akeno moaned

The sexual activities continued for several minutes

"Issei... Im cumming!" Akeno declared while moaning then reaching her limit

"Me to!" Issei responded with ragged breaths

"Cum inside!" Akeno said

And Cum Inside he did hard

"What's going on here?" A Pissed Voice asked behind Akeno which Issei recognized as Rias'

"We were just getting to know each other better..." Akeno teased then sent a moan of disappointment when Issei pulled out

 **(Hope you guys liked my first ever lemon)**

"We have just renovated the house! This behavior is unacceptable!" Rias shouted

Issei took a quick look and what he saw suprised him his bedroom turned into a room for kings

"When the Fuck did this happen!?" Issei shouted purely suprised

 **At The Khaos Brigade Base**

"Just you wait Rival I will beat you even if it means using the Juggernaut..." Vali said training harder than he ever did before

"You should really take it easy Vali we only just healed you." The Monkey-like voice of Bikou said

"You saw the power of my Rival how can I beat him if he is more powerful than me?!" Vali screamed angrily

Bikou sighed he knew that that would be his response

"Whatever you say Vali." Bikou said

 **Hey I only made this a little longer since I forgot to write this earlier due to Internet Problems and the fact that the last chapter was Yesterday anyway tell me what you think of it**


End file.
